


Ranitas

by Obsscure



Series: Ask.fm [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ask.fm Prompt, Crossdressing Kink, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol está un poco eufórico por el alcohol y decide que está bien parecerse a su hermana porque total, Xiumin no va a notar la diferencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Para mi patito Eva a la que le gustan los kinks (como a mí) y me ha dicho que me gusta trollear al [Ask](http://ask.fm/), pues bueno xDD. Estilo de escritura dudoso.

Para troll, Yeollie.

Troll, es ese cabronazo que un día decide que está bien tener una hermana guapa y parecerse a ella. Que está bien aprovecharse un poco del crush que tiene Xiumin con ella (y Yeollie con él y esto es un puto círculo o triángulo; da igual, no está por la geometría). Porque total, ni va a notar la diferencia.

Porque quizá está un poco eufórico y el alcohol usa sus venas como toboganes infinitos, y la risilla tonta se le queda pegada en los labios pegoteados de brillo, y las manitas se cierran para agarrarse el borde de la falda y que no termine enrollada sobre la cintura, mostrando las panties de listones. O quizá es que espera mucho tiempo con las piernas muy juntas y él no sabe cerrarlas (no cuando quiere abrirlas mucho, mucho, para abarcar con ellas a Xiumin aunque su hyung es pequeñito) o quizá es que la habitación da vueltas y Chanyeol resopla porque hace calor y las calcetas hasta la rodilla gritan ser quitadas. Con los dientes. Por. Favor. 

Es un troll porque se ríe imaginando a Xiumin en la puerta murmurando un _oh_ sorprendido, cerrando la puerta muy despacito y Yeollie se dará el lujo de sonrojarse mientras susurra _oppa, oppa_ con una voz apenas fingida.

Yeollie es un troll que tiene el campo de visión difuso y los párpados pesados por el rimel. La urgencia es grande y le hace tener un pie en la realidad y otro en su fantasía, dando saltitos entre una y otra hasta dar traspiés mentales en los que la cara de genuino asombro de Xiumin es lo único constante. Logra poner un mohín coqueto en la boca cuando se da cuenta que Xiumin realmente está ahí a dos centímetros (o tres metros, no lo sabe), porque siente su mirada vagando por el perfil de sus clavículas que el escote de la blusa expone y luego siente su aliento. O lo escucha. O lo ve. O todo junto y siente cosquillas detrás de las orejas y donde se rozan sus muslos sudorosos que todavía mantiene bien cerrados. 

—¿Pero qué...? —dice sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Yeollie se muerde las uñas y gime. 

—Oppa no me rechaces.

Xiumin le rodea despacio, le sigue el juego, la mirada que no deja entrever intenciones. Se acerca a peinarle el pelo alrededor de su cara, a tocar los pliegues de la blusa y repasar con los dedos donde los botones son frágiles y Chanyeol quiere que los arranque pronto o su corazón lo hará por él cuando estalle en mil pedazos.

—Oppa, oppa. —ruega sin esconder su voz.

—Dime, princesa ¿qué es lo que quieres? 

—A ti.

Xiumin sonríe, los colmillos expuestos, las arrugas en los ojos oscuros, oscuros. Los dedos engarfiados en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tira hacia atrás, antes de decirle que lo disculpe por no ser un caballero.

Xiumin le come el brillo labial. Le come la boca, le succiona el alma como un dementor con los labios bonitos y persistentes, pero no siente miedo sino calor, mucho calor en espirales que le hacen abrir las piernas y dejar que sitúe entre ellas, la falda tan corta y sus piernas tan largas. El mundo pequeño y concentrado ahí donde se tocan, las pestañas pegadas con el sudor cuando Xiumin se arrodilla y sus manos se cuelan bajo la falda.

Se besan mucho más, tanto que los besos se caen por montones hacia la mandíbula y el cuello, las clavículas y esa porción de piel donde Xiumin hace correr su lengua y pulsar los mecanismos que hacen que Chanyeol emita jadeos que no reconoce como suyos. Las rodillas de Chanyeol son huesudas, llenas de aristas como roca que se funde bajo los dedos de Xiumin que parece que son lava cavando túneles bajo la superficie. Los nervios expuestos, el temblor vergonzoso de sus muslos cuando Xiumin roza el elástico de las bragas y acaricia el hueso de su cadera.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dice suave con el vaho de su aliento llegando a todas partes y Chanyeol jadea, la falda que se pliega sobre si misma hasta quedar pequeñisima en su regazo, sus manos en puños sobre las sábanas. Las graciosas y sonrientes ranitas verdes de sus bragas estiradas y maliciosas sobre una erección evidente. Xiumin la toca apenas. Sonríe.

—Oppa. —Chanyeol ya no tiene voz.

—No. —Xiumin se retira y juega con el borde de sus calcetas. Introduce un dedo y lo repasa bajo la banda elástica que las sujeta haciendo que los vellos de las piernas se erizen. Se inclina a comerle las rodillas, a seguir con su lengua sus muslos. Tantea de nuevo.

—Oppa... 

—No. 

Chanyeol se muerde la lengua y gime _hyung_ desesperado, las caderas que quieren levantarse en bùsqueda de atención. _Lo que me pidas, Yeollie_ , y lo hace.

Las ranitas se deforman, manchas verdes de sonrisas perdidas cuando Xiumin le baja las bragas hasta media pierna y le rodea con un puño arriba y abajo, las manos que son perfectas y parecen hechas a la medida para torturarlo. El estómago de Chanyeol se contrae con las fricciones en el frenillo, un dedo sobre la hendidura, luego arriba y abajo, sin fin, lento, suave, feroz, incansable. 

—¿Te gusta? —Yeollie abre la boca y le tiembla el cuerpo, se apoya en la cabeza y la mece en un _sí_ desarticulado cuando las palabras se olvidan al fondo de su cerebro— ¿Y esto? —La boca de Xiumin es una cueva caliente y húmeda que lo tiene atrapado y ahora sí que se muere de a poco, cada vez más rápido, rápido, hasta desvanecerse.

Pasan unos minutos hasta darse cuenta que no se ha muerto realmente y que Xiumin le besa con restos suyos, las manitas haciendo círculos en su espalda.

—No te deshagas de la ropa —pide mas tarde cuando ya se han acostado—, sería una pena no hacer valer lo que pagaste por ella.

Chanyeol no se queja en absoluto.

~▣~

**Author's Note:**

> Las [ panties](http://oi60.tinypic.com/biktw7.jpg) de Chanyeol xD.


End file.
